monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Old and New
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at some of the old and new things in Monster Hunter Generations! Villages KokotoVillage.jpg|Kokoto Village VillageBG4.png|Pokke Village Yukumo-Village.jpg|Yukumo Village MHGen-Bherna Concept Art 001.png|Bherna Let's start with the villages! Monster Hunter Generations brings back three classic villages, one of which most of us have never seen before, and one new village! The three classics are Kokoto Village, Pokke Village, and Yukumo Village while the newest village is Bherna! Kokoto Village is the very first village ever in the Monster Hunter series, coming all the from original Monster Hunter! Pokke Village is where many hunters first started with Monster Hunter Freedom 2 or Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, when the series was truly starting to become well-known! Yukumo Village was only ever seen in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, though mentioned briefly in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, but has finally become a place for all of us to visit! Now in Monster Hunter Generations, old and new hunters have Bherna to visit to make some new memories! Locations You got to love the locations in the MH World! Each location has something worth exploring, rather old or new. Though a majority of the areas appeared in older games, a lot of them are new to newcomers of the series and brings back fond memories to veterans. This means both older and newer players get a chance to hunt in some old places! Though there is a lot of old, there is some new! Older players get to enjoy hunting in the Jurassic Frontier! Monsters Like previous games before it, Monster Hunter Generations has some returning monsters along with a few new ones! This game brings back all the Flagship Monsters, excluding Azure Rathalos, along with many old monsters that haven't appeared in a game for a few years! But the biggest thing about Monster Hunter Generations is its new Flagship Monsters! That's right, this game has up to four Flagship Monsters! These four Flagships are Astalos, Gammoth, Mizutsune, and Glavenus, who is called the Main Main Monster in Japan! Hunting Styles Hunting Styles are the way a hunter's weapon is used in battle. Through cooperation and work, done day by day, the Hunting Styles were created. The Hunter's Guild continues to collect information about the styles, which hunters share with them. With four different styles (Guild, Striker, Aerial, and Adept), hunters have more choices in the way they hunt. So how do you hunt? Guild Style Usable Hunter Arts: 2 Guild Style (ギルドスタイル) is the definitive style for members of the Hunter's Guild. Allows for two Hunter Arts and has a versatile mix of attacks. Great for adapting to any situation. Striker Style Usable Hunter Arts: 3 Striker Style (ストライカースタイル) is a relatively simple-to-use Style that lets you equip up to three Hunter Arts. It's also easier to charge up the Arts Gauge, so this style is perfect for going heavy on the Arts. Aerial Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Aerial Style (エリアルスタイル) is unique for allowing you to use an Aerial Dodge to jump on monsters and propel yourself high into the air. You can also launch yourself off of players and barrels. Great for mounting monsters. Adept Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Adept Style (ブシドースタイル) is all about waiting until the last second to evade or guard your foe's attacks, letting you perform Insta-Moves. It's difficult to pull off, but allows for devastating counterattacks. Questions *Which village will you spend most of your time in? Why? *Do you hope another old/new village appears in the future? *Which area are you glad returned in MHGen? Why? *Which area aren't you glad returned in MHGen? Why? *Between all the old/new areas in MHGen, which four areas do you plan on hunting in the most? Why? *Do you wish four other areas, not in MHGen, returned? *Which Fated Four do you look forward to hunting most? Why? *Are you a savage leader, a rebel knight, a relaxed female, or an immovable champion? *What returning four monsters are you glad returned in MHGen? Why? *What four Deviants do you look forward to hunting the most? Why? *Which four monsters do you wish didn't return? Why? *Which four monsters would you replace with those four? *Name four weapons, along with the style you'll use with that weapon, the most. *What mechanics do you hope return in the future? Why? *What mechanics do you hope is added in the future? Why? *Do you think MHGen will bring out a lot of your lost nostalgia along with a new feeling? *Are you really hyped for the next week? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs